Who's the Monster Now
by Aredhoniel
Summary: AU Starting around season 5 chapter 13. Damon has had his heart broken by Elena and has decided to run off, over seas. There he runs into a young woman who challenges his beliefs about him self and his kind. Not sure how long or if more characters from the show will get involved (probably). Feedback and suggestions welcome.
1. Chapter 1

'I love the sky,' I thought as I peddled down the damp, slightly crooked road. I was biking back from my gymnastics practice at 8 and almost no one else was out. It was dark and peaceful and I savored the moment, looking up at the points of light that were really huge burning balls of gas millions of light years away. I let the awe of the universe fill me until my wheel dipped into a pot hole and I had to swerve to keep from becoming a smear on the sidewalk.

"Shit." I said, I really need to pay attention more.

I reached the end of the street and made a left turn but rolled to a stop in the middle of the road.

"What the-"

Against the side of my host family's shed were two people pressed together. I should probably take a moment here to explain that I am a host student studying abroad. Anyways, at first I thought they were making out, or something, the way they were pressed against the wall.

'Well this is soooo awkward..." I thought, 'I have to walk right past them to get to my house... what do I do?!'

This is exactly the sort of whit that would happen to me. Then the man on top pulled back his head and I saw the other person, it was a guy, I realized, and he was struggling, I heard him try to make a noise but the first guy had his hand over his mouth.

'Oh my god!' I thought, 'Is he raping him! Is that what this is? Is there actually a guy raping another guy on my shed?! Then again maybe they just like it rough... role playing or some kinky shit. But what if that wasn't it, what if it really was rape?'

I literally couldn't believe myself but I also couldn't just stand there gaping. I was twenty to thirty feet away and hadn't made any noise so they hadn't seen me, yet. I kicked back the pedal and with a deep breath rolled onto my drive way. I pulled up almost right behind them but neither looked at me.

"Excuse me," I said, my voice embarrassingly squeaky.

The guy on top slowly lifted his head and there was a weird slurping noise, ew. Now that I was closer I could see that he was tall, a lot taller than he looked before, and had thick black hair. Also a great body.

'Wow I am a terrible person, I should not be admiring the booty of a guy I am pretty sure is a gay rapist.' I mentally slapped myself.

He shifted his weight back and gracefully turned, reminding me of a cat. His dark eyes rested on mine and a lazy grin slid across his chiseled face. I did not like the way he was looking at me, like I was a snack. Thats when I noticed that his chin and mouth were covered in something dark. It took several seconds of me clearing my head and awkwardly trying to think of something, ANYTHING, to say while he scanned my body in a way that was more than a little uncomfortable before I managed to speak.

"You're on my shed."

'Wow what the hell, where did that come from? God I am stupid' I mentally slapped myself again, at this rate I was going to develop a mental bruise. He turned all the way around and stepped back a little, giving me a view of the other guy.

I knew I should react. Do SOMETHING, scream, run, vomit, but all I could do was stare. The other guy was younger, maybe late teens, while the first looked about twenty something. His hair was light and short, although I couldn't see many details, since the only light was coming from a street lamp, I could tell he was a bit more hunky, chubby cheeked even, and not bad looking expect that he was really pale and unconscious. Oh and also the fact that it looked like someone had poured dark paint all over the side of his neck. His head was rolled back and I could see blood still flowing from the messy wound.

I was startled out of my trance by the first guy talking.

"This is the part where you scream and run." He said, smiling at me again.

"You're getting blood on my shed." 'Ok what the fuck! You're brilliant, you know that?' I shouted sarcastically in my head.

For some reason, he chuckled, "What are you going to do about it?" he teased.

His voice was higher and lighter than I expected, it was playful, but had a dark, sad undertone. For some reason his movements, and mannerisms reminded me of a drunk person, someone who has lost their inhibitions, screwed their sorrows, and is screaming 'Fuck you' at the world. It was both terrifying and exciting.

Well now I was really in it, 'Screw it,' I thought, 'I am probably going to die anyways might as well defend my shed.'

I stood up straight and pushed my shoulders back.

"Umm, well, I would really rather you not get blood on my shed,"

'Ok that sounds dumb,'

"I mean I would probably have to clean it,"

'Whiny baby...what are you doing?'

Despite my own warning I continued, "And it's pretty sloppy of you, I mean, being a killer and all, leaving so much blood..."

Oh thank god I managed to stop myself, sometimes when I get nervous I ramble and I honestly can say the dumbest shit.

He was looking at me like I was bat shit crazy, and rightfully so, his head was tilted to the side in this confused way and his eyes were huge. I swallowed nervously, glad that is was dark enough that he couldn't see my glaring red cheeks.

**A/N Ok so this one is a little short, but I have more written. It was rated M for language and possible sexual content but they aren't going to be jumping in the sack anytime soon, sorry :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"What are you doing?" he practically shouted, leaning towards me and causing me to jump and squeak, again, I really needed to stop doing that it's embarrassing.

"I am a monster," he continued, "Don't you see that? You should be scared, running." He leaned towards me but one are was still pressing the other guy against the wall, so he couldn't get too close. "Why aren't you screaming?" He sounded legitimately upset.

I honestly wasn't too sure myself, I had always been really awkward and had had to fake normal 'reactions', not that much really shocked me and when it did I processed it all internally. I was too stunned to come up with a lie so I just opened my mouth and my response came to me as I started to speak.

"Well the way I see it you are one of two things," I began, "A crazy person, or a vampire." I knew exactly how crazy it sounded but hell, he was the one ripping peoples throats out. "If you are crazy, then I really don't want to upset you, its clear you have homicidal tendencies and I plan on living a long life. If you are a vampire-" I couldn't believe I was saying this, "then I have some pretty deep thinking to do, some serious research, and then I need to find some one to turn me, but you don't look like you are in any mood to be answering questions so, again, I plan on living a while."

He was looking at me with a shocked curious expression. Like what was with this guy? It seemed the only emotions he knew how to display were shock, disgust, and (my personal favorite) a lofty air or laziness and uncaring.

"Turn you? Are you serious? Don't you understand, it's a curse. Why would any one want to be a monster like me?"

"Who says that you are a monster? Don't you see the opportunities you have been given?" I faltered, "That is, if the stories are true."

I mean what did I really know about vampires? Then again what did he know, he was just some crazy guy who thinks hes a vampire. Probably.

"Are you blind?" his voice was pitched up and octave, "Don't you see what I am doing, I am killing this man, I am drinking his blood." He was waving his arms gesturing like he was trying desperately to make me understand but now me stopped. His arms dropped and his expression went cold. "And you know?" he slowed and lowered his voice to a hiss, "I like it."

Damn, I was really having an argument with a guy who thinks hes a vampire, and for a second there I forgot that he wasn't. Probably best to stop talking and just get out of there.

"Ok, well, just saying, I think being a vampire would leave you at a pretty good advantage against the rest of the world but I really should be going." Well that didn't go as badly as it could have.

I started to edge towards my house but only made it a few feet. Suddenly he was right there behind me, gripping my arm.

"What do you mean?" he asked suspiciously.

I tried to give an experimental tug on my arm but his grip was really tight. I could try to fight, I was pretty tough and would take on just about anyone who attacked me but getting into a physical conflict with a guy who just bit someones throat out wasn't high on my to do list.

"Well assuming vampires live forever, or at least a really long time, that means they can do pretty much what they want," it's not like I had thought out the advantages of being a vampire many, many, times before... "Everyone else only has enough time to follow one path, one career, one lifestyle, a longer life means more opportunities. Or you could use the time to create and follow through on a high risk, long term plan." I knew I should probably shut up but I couldn't seem to stop myself, "A lot of legends also include hypnotic powers." Maybe I was way of on a limb here but it was worth a shot. " With the ability to bend the will of others the opportunities are endless, I'm talking world domination."

I stopped now, maybe I had said too much, there was a sort of light in his eyes. I would tell a crazy person to aim for world domination.

"But what about this, the killing, drinking blood to survive?"

This was getting too weird.

"Look, I really should be going..." I tried to pull away.

He leaned back, studying my face, "You don't believe me." He did not look pleased.

'Oh shit, oh shit, this is the part where he kills me,' I thought.

He pulled back his lips in a hiss and I saw his eyes grow even darker, the veins around them pulsing black, and 2 sharp, pointy fangs slid out of his gums. He leaned in closer and dipped his head, angling it towards my neck.

I couldn't think, couldn't breath, was he going to bite me, kill me, turn me? All I could hear was my heart pounding WAY faster that it is supposed to and his light breath, tickling my skin. He came closer, his mouth only millimeters from my skin, his face was buried in my thick brown hair. Then he moved up, gliding along my jawline, always not quite touching, before he moved back and released my arm.

His face shifted back to looking like a normal human.

"Believe me now?" He spread his arms and there was a lazy, bored expression on his face but it felt like he was trying just a little too hard.

I realized I was trembling.

"That's what I thought," He said, "You all say you want to be vampires, 'Oh it's so cool, living forever!' you think it will be fun, romantic, but it's not!"

H grabbed the back of my neck and in one movement was holding my face inches from the other guy, now in a heap on the pavement.

"You see this, this is what it means, death killing, being a freak of nature, monster." He spat out the last term.

Now that I was actually here, finding myself int his position, confronted with the information that vampires are really and trying to process it I seemed to be in too much shock to control my mouth. "Are lions monsters because they kill antelopes?"

He pulled my head back and stared intensely into my eyes, blatant confusion marring his otherwise stunning face.

"We all kill," I continued, "That's how we survive, you are no different, you are a hunter."

"And you would be ok with that?" he said, "Killing humans to survive?"

"Why should I be more bother by killing a human than a mosquito?"

"Pfff, you say that but you don't mean it." He stepped back and wagged his finger at me, he could really be a condescending dick.

"You did have some interesting ideas though, world domination and all, so I'll give you a chance. Kill him, tell me what your big plan is, and I'll turn you."


End file.
